After the Escape
by mass-flooding
Summary: Before he goes to prison, Michael buys a huge house in Panama. Now, after the escape, Michael lives in the house with everyone he escaped with, minus some, plus some...


**The beginning...**

**Setting the scene**: It's been a year since Michael escaped, taking along with him, Lincoln, Fernando Sucre, John Abruzzi, Charles (D.B Cooper) Westmoreland, Theodore (T-Bag) Bagwell, Charles (Haywire) Patoshik, David (Tweener) Apolskis, Benjamin (C-Note) Franklin and Seth (the young boy that asked Michael for help in the showers).

**Veronica didn't die.**

**Bellick didn't find the hole, so Westmoreland didn't get stabbed while fighting with him, therefore did not die during the escape.**

**Michael brought Seth along with them.**

**Haywire got left behind while searching through the garbage for the key for the van.**

**T-Bag did not get his hand cut off.**

**John Abruzzi declined Michael's offer to go to Panama and met up with his wife and children.**

**Sara met up with Michael in Panama.**

Michael had bought a large house in Panama with eight rooms, three bathrooms and one huge kitchen. Before the escape, some of them called their families and told them to meet them in Panama…

* * *

Michael had woken up at 11:00am, to find several sticky notes littering the bench and the house quiet. 

_Have gone to the hospital to visit my daughter. Will be back in time for lunch – Charles._ Ok, Michael had thought.

_To ya'll who ever read this. LJ and me and Seth, we rolled down to the beach, we be back around… some time. David. _David had refused to call himself Tweener once they had left Fox River.

_Kacee and I are taking Deedee out for the day, we'll be back in time for dinner; Benjamin._

_Went to look for work. _Michael could tell that it was Lincoln's from the untidy scrawl, the fact that it didn't say more than a full sentence and he didn't sign his name.

_Gone shopping. The pantry is absolutely empty. Maricruz had come with me – Sara. _Naturally, none of the other men had agreed to be on the food-shopping roster, so it wasn't a surprise that only Charles, Maricruz, Kacee (C-Note's wife) and Sara were the only people on the list

That left Fernando, T-Bag and Veronica in the house. Michael sat at the breakfast bar with a packet of cereal and opened the laptop that sat on the counter top every day. Crunching loudly on the cereal straight from the box, he checked the daily news for Mahone's latest statement. Apparently he was "_**That**__ much closer to catching them all and it's only a matter of time before I have them all under my thumb."_

Dumb bastard, Michael thought. The man didn't even know where to look for them.

Veronica entered the kitchen quietly and immediately scolded Michael for eating the cereal from the box. "Michael, I swear, sometimes you're even worse than the boys…"

David, LJ and Seth were all around about the same age and all still teenagers, so on normal days they would sleep in until lunch, or until someone woke them up, but today he beach's call had been to strong.

"What time did you get up Michael?" Veronica would just **not** let it drop.

"Eleven…" Michael answered cautiously.

Veronica just sighed and walked away.

Michael went back to the computer but was quickly interrupted by loud banging around the back of the house.

"Ya'll now just talking, that girl wasn't even looking at you!"

"David, I can assure you, she wasn't looking at** you!**"

LJ's and David's voices could be heard coming from the back entrance, but Michael could tell that Seth was with them from the way that they went quiet every now and then to allow Seth to speak.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea well that's what **you **think!"

(quietness)

"**OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!**"

Banging and crashing could be heard coming from the room that the boys shared, before a stereo started up, blasting the words:

"**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand"**

As the boys came running through the kitchen, screaming and tackling each other, getting back up again, only to be tackled by the other one, Lincoln came through the front door singing a song with words that Michael was sure didn't have any right to be together.

As Lincoln's gibberish mixed in with Seth's music, a loud blast of a car horn could be heard from the front driveway.

"Oh yeah, Michael, Sara said that you need to get down the driveway to help them bring in the groceries. SUCRE!!! GO GET THE GROCERIES!!" Lincoln threw in.

As Michael reluctantly climbed off his stool he could hear Fernando muttering dark thoughts under his breath as to how he thought the groceries could be dealt with.

Trudging down the steep driveway with his old cellmate, he could hear Lincoln screaming for the boys to turn the music off or he was going to throw the stereo out the third storey window.

"Hey babe. Did'ya get-"

"Hi babe. Yes, I got your bloody Chocolate Pillow Flakes or whatever they're called…" Sara was smiling. He was such a child sometimes.

"Love you. Here, pass me those bags."

"Fernando, what's that noise?" Maricruz looked up towards the house.

"That would be…" Fernando paused to listen to the song that had replaced 'Pain'.

"Sorry mami, I have no idea what it is."

"That noise would be Vicarious, by Tool." LJ had come down to help with the groceries.

**"Eye on the TV  
'cause tragedy thrills me  
Whatever flavour  
It happens to be like;  
Killed by the husband  
Drowned by the ocean  
Shot by his own son  
She used the poison in his tea  
And kissed him goodbye  
That's my kinda story  
It's no fun 'til someone dies"**

"Sounds kinda morbid," said Micael.

"It happens to be the best heavy metal band in the world!" LJ said indignantly.

"I'm sure it is…" muttered Michael.

With all of the groceries put away, and the table set for lunch, T-Bag strolled in the door to the dining room and exclaimed "Well thankyou Lord, for this wonderful spread!"

Everybody was always reminding T-Bag that as soon as he had found anything fit to live in, he was gone.

As everybody sat down, Charles shuffled through the door and sat down, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's that noise?"

The boy's music had changed to a different song.

"That would be David's choice of song…"

**"Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo--I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.  
Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony"**

"Yo, man, is Vanilla Ice!"

David's exclamation was met with a look from all the adults. A look that said, in plain English "TURN IT OFF."

"Aiight. Is cool."

David could be heard thumping up the stairs, grumbling the whole way.

Music off.

Thump thump thump.

"Ya'll happy?"

"Can we eat...?"

It was plain that everyone agreed with Seth as the meal-time hustle and bustle and talk began.

* * *

A/N. Please take the time to review. If I get enough feedback, I will continue this story. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
